


One More Chance To Hold You

by alliwannadojae



Series: Where The Heart Is (SeungJin) [2]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, changlix, i really dont know how to tag, i really thought wonpil and nayeon would be cute together, married!changlix, married!minsung, married!seungjin, maybe i'll add seungmin side of view on another chapter, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, slight angst, the rest ship is barely mentioned, this is hyunjin side of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwannadojae/pseuds/alliwannadojae
Summary: Seungmin left Hyunjin in his pregnant state, Hyunjin hope he get one more chance to make everythings right.





	One More Chance To Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, its me again. This is the sequel of 'the broken words', idk i might make this into a series because seriously Seungjin/Hyunmin need a lot of them. I got this plot written on my notepad so i hope i didn't dissapoint my readers <3

It's been 2 years since Seungmin left Hyunjin, alone and lonely. He spends a lot of his days in sorrow, before this he thought living with Seungmin is his misery but now living his days without Seungmin is a hell for him. Too much things happened but never once Hyunjin could forget Seungmin little figure and his sweet smile. And the cruelest he thinks happened to him is when he realised Seungmin go with his heart, Seungmin take Hyunjin heart along with him.  
  
The day Seungmin's left, the same day where he read his broken letter and a news about Seungmin pregnancy everythings is dark for him. His parents almost disown him but they hold Seungmin last words to them.  
  
_Hyunjin drive to his parents house after he wake up from his little nap after reading the letters. In his messy state he walk inside the bungalow just to be greet with his anticipated mother._

 _"Hyunjin ? Where's Seungmin ?" Mrs Hwang asked as she saw her one and only son but not his son in-law._  
  
_"Ma, I-i'm sorry,"  Hyunjin fall on his knees in front of his mother._  
  
_"What's wrong Hyunjin, Is Seungmin sick ? Where is he ?" She asked in concern, pulling Hyunjin back on his feet and sat down on the couch._  
  
_"He left me." He replied short, still looking down. Making the confused woman, confused even more._  
  
_"What did you mean by he left you, He's here yesterday Hyunjin." Hyunjin looked at his mother._  
  
_"S-seungmin was here ?" Mrs Hwang nodded. "Did he told you anything? Did he told you where he's going ?" Mrs Hwang frowned and shake her head._  
  
_"Gosh Hyunjin told what's wrong? Where did he go?"  Hyunjin pulled out the black and white sonogram from his pocket, giving it to his mother._  
  
_Mrs Hwang take it before smiling widely. "Oh my, I'm gonna be a grandmother." She said but frowned back when she read the little note under the picture._  
  
_"W-what did he meant by you hating him and you won't meet the baby?" She asked and when Hyunjin was about to reply another voice butt in making the mother and son looked at the opened door._  
  
_"Its because Seungmin been living in hell because of our son." It's Mr Hwang. His face is full of regrets and anger._  
  
_"D-dad." Mr Hwang glared at him and Mrs Hwang hold his son hand._  
  
_"I can't believed you Hyunjin." The oldest Hwangs sit on the one of the couch, wiping his face and sigh. "Its my fault. I destroyed his life for making him married with you Hyunjin." Mrs Hwang looked between his husband and son, didn't really understand the situation._  
  
_"Wait, can you two explain to me what really happened. What you did to my son in-law Hyunjin." Hyunjin looked at his mother and the tears he's been holding in flows._  
  
_"I-i did a big sin to him. All i ever give him is a pain." Hyunjin replied and slowly he can feel his mother let go of his hand._  
  
_"All this while, the happiness they show us is an act. Seungmin been hiding all his pain alone, not even wonpil know that." Mr Hwang voice filled with sympathy and regrets._  
  
_"YOU! HWANG HYUNJIN, YOU MAKE HIM LEFT AND NOW YOU DARE TO CRY IN FRONT OF US!" The old man raised his voice. Seriously, this is nothing compared to what he have done._  
  
_"I regret it dad, i-i love Seungmin." Mr Hwang can't even looked at his son face._  
  
_"You know what the last message he wanted wonpil to tell me?" Mr Hwang take a deep breath before continuing. "He don't want me to punish you or even scold you, he said you deserved to be happy and your happiness is not with him. Hwang Hyunjin- i thought i raised you well, but why did you grow up with no heart ?" The words was sharp, to Hyunjin._  
  
_"O-our Seungmin is pregnant, yeobo." Mrs Hwang who's just silent wake to show his husband the sonogram , still crying._  
  
_"I know honey, Wonpil told me. But we can't even hold this little creature. We didn't deserved to hold this pure baby with our dirty hand who make Seungmin living in hell." Mrs Hwang hugged his husband and cried louder in his embrace making the crying Hyunjin feels more guilty_.

For almost a month Hyunjin been receiving a silent treatment from his parents, Wonpil also his and Seungmin's group of friends. But he deserved it though. Wonpil can't even looked at his face before he broke down and kneeling in front of the older to forgive him and giving him a chance to be with Seungmin again.  
  
_"Wake up Hyunjin, the one who you should asked for forgiveness and chance is not me, its Seungmin. I don't have a right to punished you, someone who my brother loves. If you think you deserved the chance, changed yourself first. Be a better man to him and your future baby. Take him back to where his home is." That's the first words Wonpil said to him after Seungmin's left._  
  
He did received the divorcement paper Seungmin mentioned in his last letter but he just teared it apart whenever it arrived. It continues for almost a year and it stopped, maybe the lawyer or Seungmin himself already gave up. But there's no way he would let the love of his life go. He changed a lot, to be a better man to his little family. But sometimes when he see a happy family past by him, he become weak. Usually its Minho or Changbin being the witnessed of his tears but all they could do is calming him down.  
  
So many life events happened, like Minho and Jisung got married also Changbin and Felix but never once he ever see Seungmin like he's been hoping. and of course Jisung and Felix is sad with fact that their bestfriend is not there on their happy days. Seungmin dissapeared without a single trace he could track but 6 months after Seungmin left, Wonpil called him with the news of Seungmin's labor .

 _"Seungmin's safely give birth to a healthy baby boy just now." Hyunjin cried again with the news. He's a father now. 25th of march 2022, his son was born to the world._  
  
_"Thank you so much hyung. Please tell him, i love him and thank you for giving birth to my son." He said between his sobs._  
  
_He drives to Hwang's residence after that and crying in his mother embrace. "Why did you cried ? Shouldn't you be happy no that you're a father and Seungmin is safe." Mrs Hwang said but she's also crying._  
  
_"What kind of husband am i that can't even be by Seungmin side when he's in pain and what kind of father am i that can't even hold my own son when he's born to the world. I'm the worst man ever ma." Mrs Hwang rubbing her son's back trying to ease his now sobbing son._  
  
_"What's matter now, you've changed Hyunjin. Man up, crying won't changed anything. Find them son, don't give up. Give them the happiness they deserved." Mr Hwang that's been watching them patted Hyunjin's back, an old man who's also secretly wipe away his tears with the news._

Hyunjin knows, the only one who well inform about Seungmin’s whereabouts is Wonpil. Hyunjin know since that day Wonpil told him about the birth of his son but for him to asked Wonpil about it, he afraid. He afraid he’s still not good enough to be beside Seungmin and Wonpil have all his right to keep quiet about his husband’s condition.

A knocked on his office’s door wake him up from all the memories of Seungmin, too bad he doesn’t have any memory with his son-yet. He looked up and saw his best friend. Changbin noticed the small picture in Hyunjin hand and smile.

“You’re not here. I mean you’re here but not your mind.” Changbin said, taking his seat in front of Hyunjin. After Hyunjin take over the Hwang’s Corp last year, he and Changbin decided to be a partner on business since Changbin’s family company also one of the best branches there in Korea.

“He take it away with him since 2 years ago Hyung. My mind and my heart.” Hyunjin looked at the picture again, caressing the face of someone he missed so much as if it could reduced the longing feelings.

“You still have that hope Hyunjin-a, i believe one day Wonpil hyung will open up about Seungmin’s.” Hyunjin looked at the man in front of him and give him a little smile.

“I hurt his brother Hyung, i messed up his brother’s life.” Hyunjin closed his eyes and sigh.

“I know. People make mistakes Hyunjin, that’s your mistakes and you realised it now. But Wonpil hyung also have a family, his little family here and i know he knows the pains of being far from your own family.” Changbin said, before this the small man afraid of giving Hyunjin any hope about finding his family, but now he know Hyunjin need that spirit back.

“You see Hyunjin, after Felix gave birth to Yongbin, it feels like my life is complete. I don’t want anything else, just to see the smile on their face complete my days.” Changbin smile when he mentioned his 5months old son

“It hurts me whenever i see you, i see the longing in your eyes.” Hyunjin looked away, trying to hide his glistening eyes from Changbin.

“I miss Seungmin and our son, so bad if i could tell.” Changbin nodded, trying to tell that he know Hyunjin’s feelings.

“I just want a chance to tell them that i love them both too much.” Looking at the picture again, Hyunjin feel his chest hurt and suffocated.

“Don’t give up Hyunjin, i believe your little family also waiting for you.” Changbin pat Hyunjin’s arm ans Hyunjin smile at the gesture, thanking Changbin.

So that day he decided to visit Wonpil’s house. A beautiful young woman opened the door and greet him with a smile. “Hyunjin, come in.” Nayeon said and Hyunjin step in looking for a presence of his brother in-law and niece.

“Is hyung home noona?” he asked when he didn’t saw the figure he’s been searching.

“He’s upstairs with Nara. Sit down first i’ll call him.” Nayeon make her way upstairs and Hyunjin take a seat. A picture of Wonpil and Nayeon’s wedding with a smiling Seungmin behind them was hanging on the wall.

Hyunjin smiled looking at that, his Seungmin looked so sweet like always but is it to late to say that now ? Hyunjin sigh before a cute voice calling him.

“Uncle Jinnie.” He turned to the voice and saw wonpil carrying his 3 years old daughter, Nara down the stairs. He smile towards them and when Wonpil put her down she immediately run to Hyunjin.

“Hi beautiful.” He picked up the little girl. Nara hugged and give him a kiss on the cheek. Hyunjin laughed. “Nara mish uncle Jinnie.” She said with her lisp making hyunjin pinch her cheek.

“Uncle Jinnie mish little princess too.” The little girl giggled and hide her face on his shoulder. It well known, she fall in love with her own uncle.

“What brings you here Hyunjin.” Wonpil said after he watch the reunion between his daughter and his little brother's still husband.  
  
"I-" Hyunjin sigh, putting the Nara on his laps letting the little girl play with his big hand before continuing. "Hyung, i miss Seungmin. A lot i could die." He looked straight to the older man eyes before Wonpil avoid it and sigh.  
  
"Sorry, there's nothing i can do." Wonpil replied. Nayeon who's just watching from the kitchen realised this is a serious conversation come and take Nara from Hyunjin.  
  
"Please hyung, i don't think i can live any longer without him." Hyunjin looked down, hands interwined as a begging gestures. "I want to see my son, for two years i've missed seeing him grow up and i don't want to missed it more. You're the only one who knows his whereabouts, please hyung."   
  
Wonpil just looked back at him before wake up from his seats, leaving Hyunjin alone there making the younger thinks he failed again this time. 

Hyunjin was about to wake and leave when Wonpil come and give him a picture. A picture of a smiling Seungmin holding a baby in his arms but the face was hidden on his shoulder and Hyunjin knows, that’s their son. He looked more and saw a little **_‘Sydney, Australia’_**   written at the bottom of the pictures.

Hyunjin cried in front of his brother in-law and hugged him while thanking him for the countless times. Nayeon who's watching them from a far come while carrying her little girl and patted Hyunjin's back. "It's about time Hyunjin, go take your family back." She said and Wonpil smile warmly at his wife's words.   
  
Hyunjin booked the earliest flight ticket to Sydney he could get the next day. Informing his parents about the news and even promised them to bring Seungmin and his son back. He wanted to drag Felix and Changbin along since Felix is familiar with Sydney but Changbin need to look after the company and also their little boy is not in his best health. And of course there's no way Minho would want to leave the pregnant Jisung alone so here he is, at the Sydney airport alone. Holding Seungmin's picture tightly.  
  
He check in the hotel and lay down on the bed thinking about the way he could find Seungmin here. All he get is just a hint that Seungmin is here but not the details about which part of Sydney. Will he ever get a chance to meet him again ? Hyunjin closed his eyes and immediately fall asleep.  
  
He woke up hours later with a hungry stomach and looked at the time, it's almost 7. He groaned and sit on the bed. "You've wasted a day Hyunjin." He said to himself before wake up and take a shower.  
  
He decided to have a dinner at the restaurant near the hotel. While waiting for his order, he fished out his phone from his pocket not realising that he dropped the photo of Seungmin that wonpil's gave him. Only knowing it when someone tapped his shoulder giving him back the picture.  
  
"Excuse me sir, You dropped this." A man said in a foreign language. He looked at the picture and immediately take it. "Oh, thank you so much." The man smile, showing both of his dimples. "Are you from Korea ?" The man asked and Hyunjin's face brightens up.

"Yes, i am. Are you ?" The man nodded and Hyunjin glad that he met a fellow korean in that foreign country. "Nice seeing fellow korean here. can i sit here ?" He offered him a handshake and Hyunjin gladly accepted it. "Sure ." He said. They talked for a while and Hyunjin learned that His name is Bang Chan, 2 years older than him. He was born in that country and a professor at one of the the college there. But when Hyunjin introduces himself at elder, his face changed for a while before smiling back and Hyunjin didn't realised that.  
  
"So, who's in the piture you dropped just now ?" Chan asked and Hyunjin smile at the mentioned of the picture. "My husband and my son." Hyunjin looked back at the picture and missing the knowing looked on Chan's face. "Actually-" He stopped before continued . "I'm here because of them." He sigh . "It's a long story hyung." Chan didn't let the sad smile on the man in front of him go unnoticed .  
  
"If it's hard to say, it's okay. Take your time." Chan said. A few moment of silence between them before Hyunjin continued. "I messed up my marriage. He left me because i'm such an asshole towards him and he's 3 months pregnant that time. It's been two years now, i've been searching for them all this while and i just got the info from his brother that he's here in Sydney." Hyunjin sip on his drink after.  
  
"What's his name ?" Chan asked . "Kim Seungmin, and my son-" He let out a sigh before continued. "I don't even know my own son's name." Seriously right now, Hyunjin himself is confused how he can easily trust a stranger he just met. This is not something he could easily share, but maybe he's too desperate for help.  
  
"So you're here to search for them ?" Hyunjin nodded. "To bring them back with you ?" Hyunjin nodded again. "Did you know where they live ?" A sigh before he shake his head. "It's my first time here in Sydney, i'm not familiar with this city and the chance to meet them back-" he closed his eyes, the older man in front of him quietly waiting for him to finish his words. "it's almost impossible, but i'm waiting for that miracle that maybe i could see them again." Chan smiled .  
  
"I know we just met, but if you need any help just contact me." Chan said referring to his card he give Hyunjin just now. Hyunjin smile at his offer, feeling a little bit of relief that he have someone that wanted to help him here. He back to the hotel after that, it's already late and there's no way he could find Seungmin at the time. even though he's mad at himself for wasting a day of his time here but he's glad that he founded the kind person like Chan just now . Well maybe Chan is the one that could help him.   
  
Hyunjin decided to go out early the next day, still hoping that he could see Seungmin on the road or at miracle that would let him see his Seungmin again. "Hyunjin ?" He urned and see the man he met last night with his dimples smile.   
  
"Hyung." He's not alone this time, a little boy in his arm. "Your son ?" Hyunjin looked at the little boy and felt something tugged inside his chest. "You can say that." Chan said, kissing he baby's cheek before walking close to Hyunjin . "Where are you going ? Can we talk for a while ?" Chan asked and Hyunjin just nodded.  
  
 Chan brings Hyunjin to a small park near the hotel and take a seat at a bench facing a small lake. "This is his favourite place." Chan said motioning to the baby in his laps. Hyunjin looked at the baby and noticed a small mole under his left eye forgot about the fact that he have one at the same place.  
  
"Can i hold him ?" Chan smiled and give the little boy to Hyunjin's hold. Hyunjin take a proper look at the baby.  _"He's so cute."_ but the more he looked at him, he looked so familiar that Hyunjin can't remember who.  
  
"Hey little man, What's your name ?" He asked as if the baby could answer him. But he get the answer tho. "Haneul." It was Chan. "His name is Haneul. When Haneul's was born, his papa said for the first time after a while he see the world so bright just like the blue sky. So he named him Haneul." Something in the story make Hyunjin felt something strange but he thinks he must be missing his son and Seungmin a lot.   
  
"Haneul, that was a good name." Haneul let out a cute giggles when Hyunjin said his name. Hyunjin laugh at that. "You like it when i called your name, Haneul-a ?" One more giggle and Haneul make a noise as if he wanted to talk. "Da-da-dy." Hyunjin froze, he felt like he's holding his son and Chan noticed the way Hyunjin suddenly turned quiet but later smile and kissed the baby.   
  
"About the things that we talked last night, have you think a way to find them ?" Hyunjin mind is back to the situation and he sigh. "I don't know Hyung, i know no one here except you who i just met last night. But never once i've thought of giving up. There's no way i would do that and i don't think i can go back to Korea without them, not when i know they're near but i failed to bring my family back." He looked down at Haneul on his lap and being a good boy he is just looking at the lake. Haneul's little hand is in Hyunjin's big hand and Chan smiled when he see that.   
  
"Open your eyes wide Hyunjin, believe in fate. Maybe you've found the pieces you need to solve to find them but you didn't realised that." Chan's word make Hyunjin looked at him with confusion. "You mean." He unconsciously shaking his leg, making Haneul more focused on the view in front of them.  
  
"You see, maybe to found the big pieces of things you want, you need the little pieces first. And maybe yes or not you've found the small pieces of it." Chan putted his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. "You're still living with that guilty heart and you're afraid that your husband still can't forgive you." Hyunjin nodded.  
  
"I can't even live my life without a second thinking all of my mistakes i've done and how right now Seungmin is living on his own, and my son, how he grow up without a father figure beside him. It's not easy hyung, to forget all of that." Chan patted his back .  
  
"Maybe you need that to always reminds you but also to encouraged you that you'll make up all of your mistakes before." And Hyunjin can't find any wrong fact in Chan's words. "You're a strong man Hyunjin, and if Seungmin can be strong for your son, why can't you be strong for them ? Don't lose hope, i believe on the other side they're also waiting for you. Right Haneul ?" The baby looked at Chan and giggle when Chan cooed at him, showing his eye smile.  
  
"Why are you so kind to me Hyung ? We've just met but it feels like you know a lot about me. The way you encouraged me, the way you talk about my problems as if its yours." Chan smile and looked in front of him, a smile full of meanings.  
  
"Maybe i'm the chosen person to help you. I know you've changed and you wanted to redeem all of your mistakes back. It's okay Hyunjin, i know it's hard to trust a person you just met, but if you need any help just call me." Hyunjin nodded, giving him a smile and Chan realised how similar the man and the little boy in the man arms.  
  
After the talk with Chan, Hyunjin take a few selfie with Haneul before going to their own way. He walked while thinking about the things Chan said just now before decided to call it a day and back to his hotel room.   
  
He send the picture to his friends and family when he got a reply from them that makes him realised something .  
  
**FROM: OMMA**  
__**'he's so cute Jinnie, reminds me a lot of you when you're a baby. :')'**  
__****  
**FROM: MINHO** **HYUNG** ****  
_'Dude, that little guy have a mole under his eye just like you. What a fate.'_  
  
FROM: CHANGBIN HYUNG  
_'why did i feel like seeing a second_ **Hyunjin.'**  
  
****It takes a while for him to process all the reply before he quickly looked back at the picture and his hand is shaking. Now everythings that Chan's said make sense. He quickly search for the jeans he wear when he first time meet Chan that night and take out the card Chan give him before dialling the number.  
  
"Please, please, please tell me i'm not wrong." He muttered to himself while waiting for the other line to pickup. At fifth beeps, someone picked up.

 _"Hello ?"_ It's Chan's voice.  
  
"H-hyung, its me Hyunjin." a rustling noise and Hyunjin assumes Chan move to other place.  
  
_"Hyunjin, i have the feelings that you're going to call me."_ Hyunjin take a deep breath before asking.  
  
"Hyung, i'm sorry that i'm going to ask this but- Haneul, is he really your son ?" His hand is still shaking.  
  
_"Like i said, you could say that. I watched him grow up for almost 2 years now. But no, he's not mine."_ He feel his heart is beatig like crazy and it hurts.  
  
"H-his full name? Haneul's full name." He put his free hand on his chest trying to calm down because now he can feel his head is going dizzy.  
  
_"Haneul's full name is, **Hwang Haneul.** Does it sound familiar yet Hwang Hyunjin ?" _A silence before Chan heard a sobbing. The small pieces that Chan's mentioned just now is Haneul, the little boy in his arms just now is his own son. He's so freaking near with his son but he didn't realised that,  
  
_"Hyunjin-a calm down, that's why i said you've found the small pieces of the puzzle. I know it's you when i saw the picture that you dropped. I know it because i'm the one who take that picture. That's why i decided to sit with you."_ Hyunjin cried harder.  
  
"Why am i so stupid hyung ? I hold my own son but i don't recognised him. I've found my own son."  
  
_"It's okay Hyunjin, you know it now. Tomorrow, meet me at the park at 12, i'll explain everythings."_ Hyunjin wiped his tears away and promised Chan to meet him tomorrow, thanking the older man for countless times before hanging up.  
  
That night, he's having a hard time falling asleep because he know he finally found his family. He keep looking at Haneul's pictures with a tears before falling asleep.  
  
He arrived almost an hour early than the said time the next day, eager to know the truth and to meet Seungmin and Haneul again. He sit at the same place as yesterday, quietly waiting for Chan.  
  
"Hyunjin-a." Hyunjin immediately turned around and saw Chan, also with Haneul in his arms. "H-haneul ." His first words when he see the little boy and Chan quickly approached the man that looks like he's going to cry. Chan give Haneul's to Hyunjin .  
  
"Hwang Haneul, d-daddy miss you." A tears flow on his handsome face. "D-dad-ddy" Haneul said and Hyunjin hug him tightly, kissing his face to show how much he longing to hold his son.   
  
"Where is Seungmin ? Did he know i'm here ? Did you tell him everything hyung ? He don't want to meet me ?" Chan chuckled at all the question.   
  
"Before i let you meet him Hyunjin, i need to make sure of something and an explanation how this happened." Hyunjin nodded, hand tightly holding Haneul.  
  
"Actually Wonpil is my friend. A really closed friend of mine and my wife. One day when he told me that his brother is coming here and wanted me to watch over him, i didn't expect to see a fragile pregnant boy." Hyunjin know he's not wrong when he said Wonpil's knows everythings.  
  
"He smile at me when i first met him but inside i know he's fighting with a storm." Hyunjin looked down toward his hand that's been played by Haneul. "He didn't tell me his problems but he know that i know, i watched him tried to distracted himself from thinking about you that he did a lot of works to support himself even though i said i'll support him. I watch his break down a lot but Haneul keep him strong." Hyunjin can't help thinking why did he become so cruel towards an angel .  
  
"I still remember clearly when he fall in the bathroom when he's 6 months pregnant, he's bleeding but he begged me that no matter what happened, keep the baby safe, because that's the only love you give him. " And Hyunjin can't hold it anymore, he hold Haneul tighter muttering his sorry with a tears. Chan gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I'm not trying to make you feel more guilty here Hyunjin, but Seungmin's been through a lot. He fight all of this alone, that's why it takes time for me to tell you the truth. Because i need to make sure that you won't hurt him again. He's like my own brother, i watch all of his suffering and i can't watch it anymore. I thought when Haneul is born, he can move on and started a new life but that night when i saw him crying while watching a sleeping Haneul, i know he still love you. No matter how much we tried to make him forget about you, it's useless because we know you're the only one who can keep him happy again." Chan looked straight into Hyunjin puffy eyes.  
  
"Can you promise me that Hyunjin ? Promise me that you'll make Seungmin and Haneul the hapiness they deserved and you won't hurt them." Hyunjin wiped his tears away and nodded .  
  
"I promise you my life hyung, i'll never hurt him again. I'll give him everythings he deserved and its okay if he didn't forgive me, i deserved that but i want to meet him, even for once." Hyunjin promised and chan smiled.  
  
"Being Seungmin, i'm sure he have forgive you a long time ago." Chan said when his phone suddenly ringing, he looked at the caller and smile but didn't pick it up.  
  
"I told my wife to told him that i lost Haneul. He's coming Hyunjin, make it right back." The timing was so perfect when a voice shouting Chan's name.  
  
"Channie Hyung !" A nasally voice Hyunjin recognised by heart hit his ear and he saw how Haneul's eyes suddenly lightened up but he didn't turned around yet.  
  
"Noona told me you lost Haneul, hyung where is my baby ?" Seungmin said almost crying. Chan approached him.  
  
"Calm down Seungmin, Haneul's safe. Someone's wanted to meet him." Seungmin just realised someone's there behind Chan.   
  
"It's time for him to meet you too, Min." Seungmin looked at Chan with confusion when Chan left but looked back at the person when he turned around.  
  
"H-hy Kim Seungmin." Hyunjin said, trying to hide his tears but he notice the way Seungmin suddenly tensed and a single tear flow. Hyunjin quickly approached him, standing right in front of Seungmin but didn't dare to touch him and Haneul giggles when he see his Papa.  
  
"I'm sorry, forgive me Seungmin. Forgive all my mistakes before, I'm so sorry. I miss you and Haneul too much it killing me." His tears flow, didn't bother to hide it anymore. And it get worse when Haneul hugged his neck and hide his face on his shoulder as if trying to comfort his daddy.  
  
"W-why now Hyunjin ? You should have been happy when i left you, i left you to be happy without me not missing me and my son." Seungmin said without expression, tears flowing.  
  
"I know i'm so stupid back then Seungmin, i lost with my ego that i hurt you when actually i love you. Haneul is our son Seungmin, i wanted to see him and for you to know that i've regret all the mistakes i make. For two years Seungmin, i lost all my hapiness when you left me. You take my heart away with you, please baby forgive me." Hyunjin said looking into the beautiful orbs he missed too much.  
  
"Tell me, tell me why did you search for me?" Seungmin wiped away his tears.  
  
"To see if i have any chance to build our small family back, i wanted to give you all the hapiness i've never give you before. I want to watch Haneul grow up as we grow old together, for Haneul to have his papa and daddy by his side with so much love. I want you back in my life, i missed your touch, your sweet smile, your cooking, your everything. I missed you like crazy Hwang Seungmin." Seungmin remains silent when he heard the answer with the flowing tears before he hugged Hyunjin and cried louder in his embrace

“I hate you Hyunjin, i hate you so much.” Seungmin said, face still hiding in Hyunjin’s chest. “I know baby, i’m sorry.” Hyunjin said kissing his head. “but i hate it even more when i know i can’t forget you. I hate it when my heart always beating for you and it never stop.” Hyunjin smile when he heard that. 

Hyunjin keep muttering his sorry and they keep that postion for a while when Seungmin pulled away and Hyunjin cupped his face with his free hand wiping away his tears. “Give me a chance to love you and Haneul .” Hyunjin said looking straight to his beautiful eyes. “I’ve waited all my life for this. I’ve been waiting for 2 years for you to find me and Haneul.” Seungmin said and Hyunjin smile. 

“Sorry that i’m late. I’m here now, to bring you and our Haneul back home. I love you Seungmin.” Seungmin cried again at his last words. “I-i love you too Hyunjin.” Hyunjin wipe the tears and kissed his forehead. But little Haneul seems to get jealous when his papa got kissed that he slapped Hyunjin making the two looked at him and laughed. 

“He mad that we forgot about him for a while.” Seungmin said and Haneul’s make a grabby hands towards his papa and Seungmin take him from Hyunjin. “Haneul-a, its daddy.” Seungmin said showing Hyunjin. “Da-ddy.” and again they both cried from a happy tears. Also the two figures who’s watching them from a far with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh i didn’t expect it to be this long. Sooooooo who wanted a Seungmin side of view ? Imagine Seungjin's little boy (Hwang Haneul) with a lot of Hyunjin features awwww. Drop your comments below ❤️


End file.
